Stone walkways, patios, walls, stone floors and other stone constructions have been made for thousands of years in much the same difficult and time consuming process. The process has required significant training on the part of craftsmen making the walkways, patios, floors and walls. The craftsmen have had to procure a collection of stones, typically quarried stones, which have been purchased on a weight basis. The craftsmen then have had to seek and find particular stones acquired in the purchase, in a time-consuming step. Frequently, the craftsmen have had to cut the stones for proper fitting, resulting in problems of waste stone products and disposal of the waste stone. The cutting also generated unhealthy dust particles, small stone pieces and flying debris. Also, the patios, walkways, flooring, and other stone constructions had inconsistent gaps, as shown in prior art FIG. 10. In some instances, the gaps were filled in with small asymmetric stones that detracted from the aesthetics of the stone construction. The small stones also tended to become separated from the walkway, creating a safety hazard.